A Soldier's Nightmare
by Keishi Huo
Summary: Bertolt has to be a soldier for now. It is the role he must play. Nevertheless, it doesn't stop the nightmares from coming.


A/N: I just wanted to write a short thing so that I could get a better feel of them.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for...you know...actually wiriting and stuff.

* * *

_Bertolt opened his murky green eyes slowly, blinking at the bright light glaring down at him. He jolted up and scrambled to stand. Or at least he tried to. His legs wouldn't move, he hastily looked down at his body. Still human. He shouldn't be feeling like this. Even his Titan form was less sluggish. He stopped to look at his surroundings and took in a sharp gasp. He was on one of the walls. From the looks of it it was Wall Rose. The entire top of the wall was empty. Not a soldier or Titan in sight. Although, what was even more eerie was the absolute silence. He couldn't hear anything at all. With a grunt he balanced himself on his forearms and painstakingly dragged himself toward the edge. He leaned over, just to check, in hopes that maybe he hadn't been completely abandoned. As Bertolt peeked over the edge the land seemed even more barren than he remembered. He let out a ragged sigh that he still couldn't hear before perking up as he spotted a familiar figure almost directly below him._

_"Reiner!" He yelled only to flinch at the fact that the words came out as nothing. He couldn't speak or maybe it was that he couldn't hear himself speak. Either way Reiner didn't seem to acknowledge him. Instead the stocky blond simply walked off, distinctively in the direction of the Homeland. "REINER!" Bertolt screamed again, only to receive the same response._

_Nothing._

_Bertolt heaved himself up so that he was balanced on his hands and knees. "Wait...wait for me," He choked out as he barely began to stand. Hot tears trailed down his cheek, mixing with the nervous sweat that usually dotted his face. "What…?" He whispered to himself. Bertolt wasn't prone to crying. Not even in a situation like this, so why now? Just barely after he finished the thought he felt a hand on his shoulder. Bertolt dropped back to his knees and whipped his head around._

_"A-annie?" He stuttered, still soundless, as he saw the blonde girl who had appeared out of no where._

_"Bertolt," She said, clearly audible yet her voice echoed with the voices of others, there were too many to identify. "Fall." The single word echoed ominously and distinctively in her voice. Her small hand seemed to barely nudge him yet Bertolt toppled over the edge. His eyes widened exponentially as he fell. He turned in midair only to see Annie standing at the edge of the wall, an empty look in her eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Reiner, still walking cluelessly as the wind filled Bertolt's ears. Even if he screamed now it wouldn't have mattered, he couldn't hear anything beyond the howling._

_'Am I finally getting what I deserve?' He asked himself as the tears still poured from his eyes. He looked down at the rapidly approaching ground through his blurry vision. "Rei.." Bertolt fell into a black abyss, never able to touch the ground._

* * *

"**Reiner**!" Bertolt cried out, snapping up.

"AGH!" Someone screamed in a rather high pitch.

A loud bang sounded out followed by an agitated "MERDE!"

"W-whu?" Muttered a tired voice.

"TITANS!" A fully awake voice yelped.

Bertolt slapped a hand over his mouth as he rolled onto his elbow to look out at the dark underneath the balcony where he and Reiner slept.

The sound of a match striking cut through the myriad of confused voices and an oil lamp was lit, revealing Armin's groggy face. "What is going on here?" He yawned.

"W-what! Bertolt?" Reiner snorted as he jerked up.

"Late to the party Reindeer," Muttered a rather irritated Jean.

"Shut it horse face," Reiner mumbled with a groan.

Numerous more matches were lit until the room was filled with the glow of lamps.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Eren as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Jean rubbed his head in pain since he had smacked right into the wall as he was startled awake. "SOMEBODY, namely Bertolt, decided to scream for his boyfriend at TWO IN THE MORNING!" Jean snarled in fury.

"Sorry!" Bertolt yelped, quickly drying his eyes before their comrades below could see.

"How do you even know it's two?" Reiner asked, speaking almost simultaneously with Bertolt, peering over the edge to look down at Jean.

"Look . At. My. Watch," Jean yelled, lifting up the open bronze pocket watch he had beside his pillow.

Connie rubbed his eyes, still half asleep. "Caaaa," He yawned. "Can't this waaait until-"

"Shut up!" Reiner and Jean yelled together.

"The superiors will come and yell at us any second if you don't all be quiet!" Armin called out, being the voice of reason he always was.

"Yeah, we have to wake up at six tomorrow anyways so lets just get some shut-eye while we can," Eren yawned.

The group of boys all grumbled incoherently as they blew out the small lights.

Bertolt and Reiner laid down again, this time facing each other.

"You didn't deny the 'boyfriend' comment," Reiner whispered, laying his head down on his arm.

"I-I was a little flustered," Bertolt protested.

"Riiight," The blond drawled, smirking wickedly. "So...What got you so riled up.

"Just a nightmare."

"About?"

Bertolt sighed and pulled up his sheets further. "I was alone on the wall and I couldn't move. I-I couldn't speak and I saw you on the ground. You...you were just walking away, toward the homeland. I tried yelling for you but you couldn't hear me. Then...Annie appeared and pushed me off the wall." As he finished Bertolt's voice seemed even more apathetic than usual.

Reiner propped his head on his palm. "I see… Well you don't have to worry about it happening. Ever. We're partners. A duo. I'll never abandon you. Not as long as we're both alive."

Bertolt smiled slightly. It was true, but what really kept Reiner hooked? Certainly not because they were good people who cared for each other out of the goodness of their heart. No. It was because they shared the same goal. The same mission. The same blood stained hands.

"Don't look at me like that," Reiner chided as he smacked Bertolt upside the head. "We're in this together. And when the mission we'll go home together."

"To the homeland...right," He murmured.

"It doesn't have to be." Bertolt perked up with a shocked expression. "After all, the homeland isn't really 'home'. Once we get out of this bind we'll be free to go and live wherever we like."

At Reiner's words Bertolt smiled, sincerely this time.

"Thanks Reiner."

Reiner reached out and ruffled Bertolt's short hair. "Go to sleep. A soldier must keep his body in the best form he can so that he doesn't become a burden." The blond laid down and turned onto his back. "Goodnight."

Bertolt's fleeting moment of joy faded as soon as Reiner wasn't looking.0

'Soldiers'

Sure.


End file.
